Star's Stars: Part 1
Plot The episode starts inside a green and black machine. In it, several light green beams are shooting everywhere. Then, the beams combine, and become a small Galvanic Mechamorph pod. A large Galvanic Mechamorph hand picks up the pod, and sets it outside the machine. A cosmic war between various laser-shooting aliens is going on. A circle in the pod looks at the war, then the pod's body turns blue and is shot to the sky. The pod is flying around space, and is near a machine-like planet. Then the pod flies down to the planet, and there are Uxorites, making it Ringa Morr. The pod observes the Uxorite's powers, then uses an amount of telekinesis he absorbed to fly back into the air. Then, the pod flies around other planets in the solar system, and lands on a planet with Merlinisapiens. The pod has gotten a bit older, and looked like the OS Upgrade, but shorter. A Merlinisapien with pink eyes and spots spots the Galvanic Mechamorph. "Who are you?" asked the Merlinisapien. "I'm Star, a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan B," replied the Galvanic Mechamorph. "Well, I'm Stingspot, master of magic and technology. Contact me if you need me, and I'll send you back," said the Merlinisapien, putting a device in Star's hand. Then, Stingspot put a special glaze on Star, then touched three spots on him, and Star disappeared. He arrived on Anur Transyl, and saw a Transylian. "What does it take to get a good living, like everyone else in my family?" said the Transylian. "Hi. I'm Star. Do you want a good living? How about you team up with me? We can do something together, I'm not sure what," said Star. The Transylian agreed, then held up an orb machine. The Transylian pressed some buttons on it, and both aliens arrived on Terraexcava, where they saw a Talpaedan with a headband on. The Talpaedan was drilling through a wall that looked like it was made of dirt. "How did you get here?" asked the Talpaedan. "With my device," said the Transylian. "Teleportation? I'm in. Anything to get out of my job," said the Talpaedan. The Talpaedan ripped off his headband, then went with Star and the Transylian. The Transylian set it to somewhere, and they teleported to Earth. On Earth, an Arburian Pelarota was fighting Ben, who was Eatle. Ben held the Arburian Pelarota on the ground to stop him from rolling into him, then jumped up and turned into Clockwork. Ben shot a time beam at the bottom of the tree, and it disappeared, so the tree would fall on the Arburian Pelarota. But the Arburian Pelarota rolled in place, and when the tree fell on him, it got launched into Ben, who was charging up a time beam. The tree hit Ben, and the time beam got shot into Ben's head. Clockwork shot a beam at the tree, and it aged and died. "Ben is no longer here. I am going to need to do something to hold my cover," said Clockwork. "How about you team up with us?" replied Star, so Clockwork agreed, and the Transylian teleported them all to Galvan B. "I'm Star," said Star. "Lecter," said the Transylian. "Drillstar," said the Talpaedan. "You guys can call me Clockwork," said Clockwork. Then, the Arburian Pelarota got from behind Lecter, and started rolling away. "He must have followed us here. But whatever. What's the worst he can do?" asked Lecter. An electrical tower fell, and shocked the whole team. Commercial break! Star transforms into a motorcycle, then dodges the electricity his best and smashes the source of the electricity. Then, he starts rolling, trying to find the Arburian Pelarota. Then, he sees a place that looks like space, but it is in the middle of Galvan B. Star slowly rolls towards it, and since he is in machine mode, it turns white and goes into Star, then appears again and flies into the center of Galvan B. His team goes to where he is, and Star explains what happened. "I'm feeling a change," said Star, and he shapeshifted into a cube. His arms grew a little bit, and became white. He shrunk and became green with a black face. "What happened?" asked Drillstar. "I-" started Star, but was interrupted by Clockwork. "It seems familiar. When I was Ben, I could turn into a variety of aliens. This must be what Star can now do." "I guess so. I'll test my powers," said Star, who stared at his white arms. Star was able to pick up a large energy pod, and juggle it. He then punched it and tore a hole in it, but a few moments later, the hole disappeared. "This planet is easy to take over," yelled the Arburian Pelarota. "Face the wrath of Tykinkuula!" he screamed, smashing through a vault. There were three robots that looked completely different. Tykinkuula turned them on, and they went around and started capturing Galvanic Mechamorphs. "Let's fight!" said Lecter. "I'll take the red robot, Star will take the blue robot, then Clockwork and Drillstar will take the gray robot," he explained, then ran to the red robot. The red robot had mechanical wings, and could shoot freezing lasers. Lecter dodged several freezing lasers, then used electric scissors to cut off all the freeze blasters. But the red robot grew four more. Lecter cut them off again, but the same thing happened. Lecter pushed on the ground to launch himself into the air. He landed on the robot and ripped off it's wings, then made it freeze itself. The blue robot was a small sphere with 7 arms, and could stick to anything, and turn invisible. Star picked it up and started throwing it, but the blue robot stuck to Star's arm, then turned invisible and went somewhere. Star started searching for it, but the robot was invisible. He felt 7 arms stick to him, then the blue robot turned uninvisible, flipped on Star's head and punched it, then turned invisible again. Star searched, and felt something stuck to a piece of paper. The robot folded the paper into a cube to protect itself. Star tried to smash it, but the robot kept folding it into different shapes to aid himself. Star snatched the paper and flicked the robot off, then covered up the robot. He uncovered it, and the robot stuck to Star. The robot couldn't do anything, because it was a fake Star. The real Star picked up the fake one and threw it into the center. The gray robot was large, but had no arms and had only one leg. The leg could create sonic disks like Ultimate Echo Echo, and shoot spikes that were on it's foot, but would run out after shooting all of them. The head had horns on it, and could stretch using the neck. Drillstar and Clockwork started to attack it, but the robot left. Drillstar and Clockwork followed it, and the robot seemed to not wanna fight or do anything. Drillstar snuck to the robot and climbed to it's back, then drilled a panel off it's back and disabled it. Drillstar detached the leg and head from the body, and him and Clockwork brought the parts back. Star said that they would divide the parts up to use as weapons, then peeled the spikes off the leg. "I'll get the spikes, Lecter will get the head, Clockwork gets the body, and Drillstar gets the leg," said Star. Tykinkuula reappeared, evolved, and wearing a belt that gave him special powers. Tykinkuula used the belt to make an army of himself. "You seem to be the heroes. If I eliminate you, I'll take over this planet faster!" said Tykinkuula. Commercial break! "This should be a ''long ''day," said Lecter, who shot electricity at some of the clones. "I agree," Star said, using his normal abilities. He shot lasers at some of the clones. "This should be the best fight ever," said Drillstar, running forward and smashing a lot of the clones. Tykinkuula gave himself super strength, then rolled towards Drillstar and pushed him forwards. Tykinkuula's clones gave themselves varieties of powers, including super speed, flight, lasers, forcefields, bombs, telekinesis, fire generation, and cryokinesis. Star shot a laser at a super speed Tykinkuula, making him fall down. Clockwork froze Tykinkuulas in time while they were in their forcefields. Drillstar drilled two rock pillars, and rolled them at bombs and pushed them toward laser Tykinkuulas. Lecter made an electric eagle and used telekinesis to fly in it, then flew around in his eagle and the eagle shot electricity from it's mouth. When Tykinkuula's clones were all defeated, Tykinkuula started making more. Star's team used new techniques to defeat them, and when Tykinkuula was about to make more, Star shot a laser at the belt, destroying it, and trapping Tykinkuula in an ugly form. "Nuh! Iz no fart!" said Tykinkuula. "Did he just say 'is no fart'?" asked Lecter. "That's what I heard," said Star. Tykinkuula got in a ball and rolled away, then Stingspot teleported in. "Who are you guys?" she asked. "They're my new team. Drillstar, Lecter, and Clockwork. Guys, this is Stingspot, a Merlinisapien and master of magic and technology," said Star. "You remembered," said Stingspot. "You guys look like a great team." "I found some weird place, and now I can turn into aliens," explained Star. "Really? Weird," said Stingspot, then she did the same thing with herself that she did with Star earlier in the episode. "I think I should learn my aliens. We will need to get to hard work, developing our powers, and together, we will form a great team, and no villains can defeat us!" said Star. "Yeah!" cheered Drillstar, Lecter, and Clockwork, and the episode faded away. Abilities Used *Fakestar (not named) Characters *Star *Stingspot *Lecter *Drillstar *Ben *Clockwork Villains *Tykinkuula *Red Robot *Blue Robot *Gray Robot Trivia *This is the first episode, and first appearance of the main characters, and Fakestar. *Ben also appeared in this episode, he will not appear again, because he is basically gone. Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Cannonbolt Fest Category:Alien Fest Category:Season Premieres